planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
June 1, 2016 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for an update. The estimated downtime is approximately 2 hours and will require a client download. The following changes have been incorporated: Construction Improvements *Player Constructed Base XP bonus **Players fighting within a 150m radius of an active HIVE will receive a 20% XP bonus on kills, destroying vehicles, structures, etc. *Two new victory objectives: **Have seven active Hives up at any given time (Permanent +3VP) **Bonus Empire has the majority of active hives (Bonus +2VP, Bonus VP is only awarded while the objective criteria is met. As an example: If VS have four active hives and NC have three active hives then VS will have the +2 bonus. If TR destroys a VS Hive then VS will lose the +2VP bonus since NC and VS now both have three active hives; If VS lose another Hive then NC will receive the bonus +2VP since they now have the majority of active Hives with three.) *Inactive cores (owned cores without a valid chassis) now have a placement timer on them, if the timer reaches zero and there is still no valid chassis to place it in the core will become neutral and be awarded to the faction with the oldest existing valid chassis or the first faction to place a valid chassis if non already exist. *HIVE efficiency increases overtime to a max of +30 over it's starting value.https://www.reddit.com/r/Planetside/comments/4m1spo/so_cores_can_grow_now/d3rxirw *We’ve added a flash bang type of effect to the HIVE explosion. *Construction structures and turrets are now much more vulnerable to all types of damage while in the process of building. *Silo/Turret permissions do not reset when the owner logs out. *Friendly Silo's are now visible on the map/minimap/Hud when driving an ANT. *We’ve made a complete damage resist pass on modules: **Changed resist type 2(Small Arms (Pistols, Carbines, LMGs, SMGs, etc)) to 69 from 85 **Changed resist type 3(Light Anti-Armor (Bulldogs, C75 Viper, M40 Fury)) to 10 from 20 **Changed resist type 4(Heavy Machine Guns (Basilisks, Drakes, Skyguard, AI Phalanx Turret, Vektor, MAX Punch)) to 50 from 20 **Changed resist type 5(Medium Anti-Armor (Lock-on Rocket Launchers, Halberd, Saron, Enforcer, MAX AV Weapons)) to -25 from 20 **Changed resist type 6(Explosive Splash) to 10 from 50 **Changed resist type 7(Tank Shell (MBT/Lightning HEAT and HE)) to 50 from 80 **Changed resist type 8(Aircraft Machine Gun) to 60 from 80 **Changed resist type 9(Anti-Vehicle Explosive (AV Mine/Grenade)) to -100 from -80 **Changed resist type 12(Flak Explosion) to 10 from 0 **Changed resist type 18(Rocket Pods) to 40 from 20 **Changed resist type 20(Snipers Rifles) to 57 from 50 **Changed resist type 22(Anti-Air Machine Gun) to 65 from 80 **Changed resist type 23(MANA AV Turret) to 10 from 20 **Changed resist type 24(Lancer AV) to -25 from 0 **Changed resist type 26(Phoenix AV) to 30 from 80 **Changed resist type 27(Armor-Piercing Shells (MBT/Lightning AP) to 35 from 20 **Changed resist type 28(Armor-Piercing Machine Gun (Tank Buster, Shredder, Vulcan)) to 60 from 80 **Changed resist type 34(Dumbfire Rocket Launcher) to -25 from 20 **Changed resist type 35(Canister) to 58 from 50 **Changed resist type 36(Vehicle Grenades (Marauder)) to 25 from 0 **Changed resist type 38(Striker AV) to -10 from 40 **Changed resist type 40(Archer) to 10 from 50 **Changed resist type 44(MAX HMG) to 50 from 75 Weapon Tuning *Slug Ammunition **Gravity from 11.5 to 8 **Fixed a bug where VS slugs were not using the correct 300m/s projectile velocity. *High Velocity Ammunition **Increases minimum damage range by 20m for all weapon types **Increases projectile velocity by 5% **No longer increases vertical recoil **Decreases maximum damage range by 2m (this is the new trade-off.) *Default velocity adjustments have be made to various weapons so they play nicely with the new HVA, and fall more closely to their intended niche. **Reaper DMR projectile velocity from 555 to 615 **Gauss Rifle projectile velocity from 650 to 620 **Gauss Rifle S projectile velocity from 600 to 620 **Gauss Rifle Burst projectile velocity from 650 to 620 **T32 Bull projectile velocity from 670 to 640 **NS-15M projectile velocity from 640 to 600 **EM1 projectile velocity from 650 to 630 **Solstice Burst projectile velocity from 515 to 540 **TRAC-5 Burst projectile velocity from 490 to 515 **Gauss Compact Burst projectile velocity from 500 to 525 **NS-11C projectile velocity from 450 to 530 **AC-X11 projectile velocity from 480 to 520 UI Improvements *By popular demand, we’ve replaced all of the loading screen art with new and much improved images. *Added/Updated icons for the deployed Sunderer and ANT. Now includes icons for repair/resupply versions of the deployed vehicles. *Now showing friendly motion spotters on the map/minimap. *Fixed a bug that was causing various objects, e.g. spawn beacon and motion spotters, not to appear on the map/minimap. *Updating calculation of +XP% element on the HUD to be more accurate and include global multiplier when it is greater than 1x. *Better notifications when the cert points, nanites and/or XP% changes. *The XP bonus tooltip when hovering over the +XP% element on the HUD now shows a more accurate breakdown of the XP bonuses and global XP multipliers. *Added option to enable/disable reticle IFF tinting. *Fixed a bug that would cause Galaxy spawns not to appear on the re-spawn list when a Spawn Beacon was active. Marketplace Additions *New black and gold versions of the Burster are available in the Depot. *Added approximately 15 new Player Studio items (vehicle cosmetics, decals, etc.) Misc Additions/Improvements *The Faction Queue now displays the remaining slots per faction to better communicate where players are in the queue. *Unarmed Flash ATVs may now free look 360 degrees. *Fix for an infrequent server crash that occurred a few times over the past several weeks. *TMG-50 has received a new icon. *Adjusted animations on the TMG-50 TR LMG so it can accommodate a large drum clip. *Adjusted the pain field near the spawn area at Quartz Ridge Camp, since it was extending too far North. *Flak will no longer blind pilots hit by it in first person. *Misc Indar texture/geometry fixes. *Decreased Drop Pod damage resist for resist type 22 (Walker and Deployed AA turrets) to -500 from 0. *Auto AA turrets now attack drop pods that drop from above them *Rivers and streams throughout Amerish no longer flow too fast and have had an art pass done. *Gorgon audio has been revised. *Fix for bad texture on Swarz Corp TR helmet. *Fix for Prowler Cavalier armor covering the hood ornament. *Removed leftover pain field at Xenotech Labs. *Fix for “Ask for Help” not working in the UI. References Category:Game Update